


burning bright

by nevergreen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergreen/pseuds/nevergreen
Summary: gone in a flash before our timeup in the skies together
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	burning bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_demon/gifts), [ascendedGodhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/gifts).



She has everything translated for her, modified for her, adapted to her. Dave can't follow. The way Jade slides her coloured fingertips down the screen, reading unbelievably fast, and the reflection of crippled lines in her goggles, it's all too much for him. He spits some gross mix of his saliva, blood, and something else - yellowish, acidic - right on his suit, and checks if she looks at him. He doesn't want her to look but he does want to tell her, just tell, when his mouth is not full with the viscous, burning filth. 

His contact suit bites into his neck with hundreds of thousands of micro injections, and seconds over he's a bit less dizzy. His right leg is covered with fibroplast wrinkled with scars where Jade burned through it with a quantum knife - to look how bad his leg is. She didn't tell him and didn't get him to look. She smiled and took out the knife again, to seal this time. 

It's the third injection in the row, and Dave can't feel his body down the waist. He wonders what does yellow stuff has to do with it, although he isn't entirely sure he wants to know.

Dave's voice is hoarse and breathy when he asks her obvious things like why did you numb me so much? it's like i can shit my suit right now and be completely oblivious about it, and i got a good one in my head about you, i'll call it psychic sidekick, and aren't you sleeping? you know you're not supposed to, right? fuck me let's try not to panic but it's not like my guts aren't thrown into the fucking blender, when her fingers stop for more than five seconds.

Jade laughs heartily and her mouth is a small soft <3 when she does it like that. No, she's not sleeping, and even if Dave shits himself like a million times, he absolutely will not stop being the coolest guy she ever met. She is so sure about the future of Psychic Sidekick that Dave is completely fazed by the way she speaks and taps her knuckles - pink, green, blue, red. He almost misses the moment when his suit bites into him the fourth time. 

Then it's silent, and Jade stands up. She looks so small and determined in her contact suit, that Dave immediately decides to add some more rhymes to the title. She stands here, nibbling on her lower lip, then takes off her multicolored gloves - there are multicolored hands underneath - and jumps on one place, a few times, before kneeling and knocking on the floor lightly with her small pointy fist. 

Dave draws himself closer and asks her what the hell is she doing. He's kind of proud of himself being able to speak about himself in the exact same expressions he uses to talk, because what the hell are you doing, asks he and coughs, the insides of his mouth taste like nothing in particular, but something unbelievably disgusting. jade whats that yellow schmutz squeezing out of me? looks like piss, tastes like one. am i dying? what a lame way to die. you know i've got a shikari blade to finish me off and if you don't, i will haunt you forever. He's so dizzy that the entire floor space under him is spinning like a record. He'd rather her to scratch it as soon as possible.

thats because youve had so many drugs you silly, she says softly, continuously knocking the floor on the lines that only she can see. 

can you see the line?, she asks the moment later. no one can see what you do even me which is if we think about it the lamest violation of the natural laws ever, he grins and touch his teeth with a tip of his tongue. They feel grainy and alien and violent and he is stuffed down with them and he tries to lift the hand to take them out away from his mouth spit it spit it don't spit it swallow like a good boy you are dave Dave DAVE DAVEEE-

Jade slaps him across the face, the pain is tender like her kiss. She slaps him again and yanks his shades off, and her own goggles are like two fathomless pits against his bare face. Her rifle gleams slightly in the emergency red lights.

oops you might have taken too much even for a cool boy dave, she whispers and kisses his sweaty forehead. i found the lever but i need you to help me do you think you can help me dave?

you need to involve me every time to watch me huh, Dave croaks, and he knows he could do better, but a lump down his throat feels like it's made from his lungs, and he marks this feeling down as a particularly distracting. youre so into me like a hamster that you had on your 12th birthday and you loved it so much you fed it all the stuff and now its so fat it can't go outside the cage and it stays inside forever and you have to watch it trying to groom his ass but to no avail

stop being a baby dave, she murmurs, but smiles on him, just a bit, her front teeth are showing just slightly, and Dave tries desperately to remember her taste on his tongue, but his mouth is a stinky acidic catastrophe, so he gives up and whispers give me your lever it'll see its end.

Jade helps him to crawl further, and they pull together, moving it slowly, but steadily. Dave knows she does all the work but decides not to tell her and his pride tastes like nothing at all. When the lever is up, the floor moves under them, and Jade barely keeps him from falling down the maw opened just under the place he was lying on. Panels clang hungrily behind his back, and stairs unearthed under them look way too high for him to step on.

Jade takes his arm and throws it over her neck, and Dave clings to her with all the strength he can gather. She feels soft and cold, and his leg drags limply behind him. my leg feels like a puppet dong, he complains wearily and Jade just holds on to him tighter and whispers what rose would say?, and Dave immediately answers with "Grab it in the most intimate way possible and have the time of your life". They don't laugh, it's too much energy to waste, but Jade still says quietly dont grab it actually, youll make it worse. Her lips make the heart, still - a smaller one, but Dave looks at the <з and Jade's not a psychic sidekick, she's the fucking psychic protagonist of everything that happened since she's alive. 

The gate they get down into is a lower deck one - with safety capsules if they're lucky, with any working connection devices if it's fucking Christmas up in here. It's dark inside, the air is damp and smells like seaweed and blood. Jade lowers him down, she's small and strong like an ichneumon she smells like a birthday and his brother tells him she's the dopest girl he could date that's why he's taking her and blade is stuck in her chest and she's glowing like a thousand lights like her eyes and dave please dave look at me i found it dave can you hear me.e e e...e.ve ...

She sniffs and lets him lie on the floor. His breaths are shallow and frequent, and his face without his shades is so young and barely flawed with pain, she can't even take her eyes off, like he's about to die the second she looks away. Reluctantly she still does, and turns back the second after to find out he's still breathing, and what's that if not a fucking christmas up in here, she mutters and kicks the door of the capsule off. 

It's old, most definitely out of production and there is purple splashed everywhere, so much of it she needs to close her eyes for a second not to see everything that happened here. She opens them again after she counts to three, briefly blinks under goggles, and returns to Dave. He's still unconscious and pained, his lips are marred with yellow and eyes are shut tightly, and she whispers to clouds, to every cloud on every planet: show her the future where he's alive and Psychic Sidekick is written and his lips are pretty pink and kissing her ever so slightly on the shoulder.

The capsule purrs and drugs down when she closes it and shuts down the airlock chamber. Looks like it has the autopilot system installed, designed to activate once it's sealed. Jade ties Dave down the chair with the strap from her rifle, making it just in time for the capsule to shake violently - and then she's thrown to the wall next to her, and the opposite one. She barely grabs the other chair, breaking all her nails off, making all her fingers writhe in pain, yanks herself in it. It's dark for a moment, too dark to see and feel, and the air slaps her across the face, her arms are heavy for a second. Then she finally catches Dave's soft hot palm with hers.  
Dave will look so cool with his new leg, she thinks briefly. Her steel hands are glowing in the semi-darkness of the capsule.

Jade opens her eyes on the floor of a lower deck and shifts her goggles up. They're heavy and feel slick because of all the sweat poured down from her, and after brief thinking, she throws them on the floor. Then she rubs her eyes, feeling almost naked, and looks around.

If it's fucking Christmas up in here, she will find another one.


End file.
